


A New Day Has Come

by metropoliszone



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metropoliszone/pseuds/metropoliszone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Fire Emblem male pregnancy fics. These are short looks into couples lives. Note that people will be in multiple couples as I see fit; this is all for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day Has Come

“It’s going to be fine, Ryoma. Stop worrying so much.”

Xander sighed as he entered the room where Ryoma was bathing. Unlike how Ryoma was so used to the public baths back home, a private bath for two were important in Nohr.

“You say that, but you have to remember who’s carrying your child.”

He sunk into the bubbles, letting out a heavy sigh. His hair was hanging out of the tub, all long and majestic. Someone else had to help him wash it, and now? That was the job of Xander. He groaned, looking towards him.

“We have to announce it all tomorrow.” Ryoma looked towards him as Xander was stripping to the nude. He lets out a heavy breath. “The engagement… and now the child… or children.” A hand moves over his belly, noticing how big it was.

“Leo is preparing the announcement tonight for us.” Folding his clothes and placing them in a pile near the door. “And you sound like you’re regretting all of this. I realize that Nohr is far less welcoming to these things.” Removing his circlet from his head and placing it on top of his clothing before he walked over. “However, I can assure you that I will make sure that you are treated with the respect I feel you deserve.”

Although this didn’t put Ryoma at complete easy, he was thankful for the blond now joining him in the baths. Xander slipped in as Ryoma turned around. Letting his long, smooth hair sink into the water.

“Are you afraid people will think of you badly for being pregnant before the wedding?” Ryoma flinched as Xander begun to pull his hair back, pulling him into the water a little bit more. “I will say, the surprise on everyone’s faces when we told our families made me worry.” Xander shut his eyes and began to run his fingers through the hair, getting it completely soaked before starting to add soap.

“…I cannot deny… that it’s crossed my mind.” Hoshido were fairly fine about it, although he got some angry statements. The man whose father killed his mother. He shut his eyes to the thought of that. He liked Xander enough, and trusted him more to never let something like that happen between their kingdoms. But, looking at their situations, he could understand their anger with his decisions.

But he would not let it color his feelings.

“However, my thoughts are on our marriage. And our children. And I will not let someone else’s words or thoughts come between us, Xander.”

Ryoma smiled softly as they continued to bathe.

“I’ve thought of a name for our first boy.” Xander commented, washing the last of the soap out of his hair. “If that’s alright with you.” Humming a little bit. “I was thinking of the name Siegbert.”

Ryoma blinked for a moment. “…Similar to your sword?” As Xander’s face got red and he looked away for a moment, the Hoshidan prince chuckled. “I’m not judging, Xander. I’m only curious of the name. It sounds like a great name… however…”

“However?”

“…I was thinking Shiro for our first son.”

Xander paused for a moment, as it never crossed his mind to ask if Ryoma had a name in mind before selecting his own. Although he wrestled with it in his head for only a moment, he knew what the best choice was for the both of them.

“…As you are bearing this child, Ryoma… our first son will be named Shiro. As long as our second can be called Siegbert.” He paused for a moment, “…So long as you don’t make fun of his name.”

Ryoma chuckled, “I promise. I think it’s a fine choice for our second son… if you’re sure that’s okay.”

As Xander sat there, his hands still in Ryoma’s hair, he thought about how things were before their joint war. He knew that this scenario, where he was even having a child with Ryoma, let alone preparing for their upcoming wedding, would have never happened. Would they have even been alive to see this day? Through all of the fighting.

He wonders.

“…Whatever is okay with you, Ryoma.” Moving down and kissing him lightly on the forehead, with a smile. “Anything would make me happy to be with you.”


End file.
